Oda al Caos
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: Secuela de "Requiem". Tras reunir el suficiente poder para crear los "Elementos de las Tinieblas", el misterioso "Caballero Elegante" se dispone a liberar a su gente "Los Desterrados", trayendo consigo consecuencias terribles para el Universo y el Multiverso.


**Oda al Caos.**

* * *

 **Sector Alfa. Frontera Cósmica de las "Legendarias Tierras del Norte".**

El enigmático "Caballero Elegante" había llegado a la zona donde fueron exiliados el resto de sus camaradas "Los Desterrados" estaba en una galaxia donde no se veían más que unos pocos planetas muy lejanos y un sol amarillo un poco más pequeño que el de nuestra galaxia, se encontraba de pie sobre un asteroide inmóvil y tras haber obtenido aquel poder de Equestria y su universo alterno con lo cual creo los Elementos de las Tinieblas, se dispuso a liberar a sus hermanos y hermanas de su encierro.

Miraba al horizonte con decisión.

-Ha llegado el momento. ¡Despertad Elementos de las Tinieblas!

-¡Sirvan al propósito original de su creación!-Y tras decir esto el Caballero Elegante abrió el cofre que contenía a los Elementos de las Tinieblas desatando su poder.

Esos artefactos mágicos comenzaron a orbitar alrededor de él, mientras que un aura rojinegra emanaba de ellos y se manifestaba también en el Caballero Elegante.

Entonces comenzó a recitar una especie de canticos en una lengua perdida y desconocida para muchos: "La Lengua de los Primigenios" que sirve para realizar magia prohibida de terrible poder.

Al hacer esto los símbolos de cada uno de los Elementos de las Tinieblas brillaron con una intensidad cegadora para luego comenzar a disparar enormes bolas de energía oscura que se impactaron en una especie de barrera invisible que estaba a aproximadamente 30 metros de su taumaturgo.

Tras impactarse en aquella barrera explotaron creando una onda expansiva que fue absorbida rápidamente por esta misma, pero de repente en la barrera se comenzaron a ver una especie de grietas que brillaban con una luz dorada y luego estas mismas grietas se expandieron más y más hasta que la barrera que fueron se rompió por completo, revelando tras ella un centenar de sellos creados con magia arcana y de luz.

Entonces el Caballero Elegante hizo una mueca de satisfacción para luego transformar nuevamente su bastón en una espada y levantarla en lo alto y decir:

-Elementos de las Tinieblas, imbuid con su poder a mi poderosa "Vanquish".

Su espada se colmó de energía oscura y al hacerlo el Caballero Elegante hizo que su máscara reflejara una sonrisa y se lanzó contra los sellos.

Un solo tajo le bastaba para destruir a cada uno con gran facilidad, como si de cortar mantequilla se tratase. Los sellos al ser destruidos se fragmentaban como un espejo roto, para luego deshacerse en un fino polvo dorado que desaparecía inmediatamente.

Cuando él logro destruir el centésimo sello un gran clamor se escuchó en aquella solitaria galaxia. Y un gigantesco portal del tamaño de un estadio se comenzó a abrir frente a él.

Y dentro de aquel portal había un vórtice que asemejaba al Maelstrom mismo; temibles relámpagos azotaban su interior.

Así tan pronto como aquel espectáculo se manifestó frente a sus ojos, así mismo aquella tormenta interna fue amainando hasta desaparecer y solo verse una ligera niebla purpura dentro del portal.

-Está hecho.-Dijo con tono triunfante y con un ademán el poder de los Elementos de las Tinieblas se desvaneció de su espada y luego se ocupó de devolver estos a su cofre.

De repente cientos de miles de voces se escucharon y clamaban con gran júbilo:

-¡Libertad! ¡Somos libres! ¡Finalmente somos libres!

Y del gigantesco portal salieron en multitud la gente del Caballero Elegante, Los Desterrados. Todos llevaban puestas máscaras de diversos colores y materiales, estas se encontraban agrietadas algunas más que las de otros, iban vestidos unos con armaduras tecnológicas y otros con ropas comunes y diversas, así mismo había junto aquella gran multitud una buena cantidad de robots y máquinas de todo tamaño y forma.

Al darse cuenta quien había sido el artífice de su liberación los Desterrados hicieron una reverencia al Caballero Elegante, que consistía en llevarse la palma de la mano derecha abierta, al centro del pecho, luego inclinar la cabeza y ondear el brazo izquierdo 3 veces a la altura de la cadera.

Tras hacerlo se hizo un gran silencio y de en medio de aquella multitud surgió un Desterrado con una magnifica armadura tecnológica de colores dorado, plateado y negro, llevaba un casco de platino, una máscara azul oscuro y tenía seis ojos de color plateado.

Aquel era nada menos que el líder de todos los miembros caídos del Octavo Clan, el Clan de la Tecnología de Magishaterra, ahora conocidos como Desterrados. Su nombre era Kada-Itel (cuyo nombre significa Visionario en la lengua Iváyash del planeta Magishaterra).

Al verlo el Caballero Elegante llevo la palma de su mano derecha al pecho y se arrodillo en señal de respeto a su líder.

Este lo tomo del hombro y le dijo:

-Bien hecho Teljadab, (Sabio en la lengua de Magishaterra) no podía esperar menos del Primero de mis Altos Inquisidores. Tú pueblo y tú líder te estamos eternamente agradecidos, pues ahora podremos comenzar con nuestro noble propósito, "purificar" al universo y al multiverso con los fuegos de la destrucción.

Al escuchar esto último la gran multitud de Iváyashis caídos exclamaron con un fervor casi religioso:

-¡Purificación verdadera! ¡Purificación verdadera para todos los mundos!

Entre toda aquella algarabía, Teljadab el "Caballero Elegante", sintió la repentina presencia de tres de sus camaradas, unos muy conocidos, eran los otros Altos Inquisidores que aún quedaban con vida. Pues originalmente eran seis pero tras los acontecimientos de la guerra civil de Magishaterra solo quedaron cuatro con vida.

Estos se habían liberado antes al igual que él durante el extraño debilitamiento o disrupción del portal y habían estado buscando la forma de liberar a su gente, cosa que el Caballero Elegante para dicha de ellos había conseguido hacer.

Al ver que su líder estaba frente a ellos, hicieron el mismo saludo de respeto. Su líder correspondió al saludo de sus seguidores extendiendo su mano derecha e izquierda con un movimiento circular e inclinando luego su cabeza, todo esto en señal de sentirse complacido y con respeto hacia ellos.

Los otros tres Altos Inquisidores se llamaban Yomorko-Itel, Noroborko (apodado Parásito Siniestro) y Gork Jinak.

Yomorko-Itel la Segunda Alta Inquisidora, una formidable guerrera experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y que puede aprender descubrir y aprender rápidamente los puntos débiles de sus oponentes. Viste una camisa morada con unos símbolos mágicos de color dorado grabados en esa prenda, unos pantalones del mismo color, así como unas botas, brazales, guanteletes y brazales todos de un metal desconocido de color negro, lleva una máscara de color verde esmeralda y tiene cinco ojos de color azul celeste.

Noroborko, el Tercer Alto Inquisidor, también conocido como Parásito Siniestro y hermano del líder de los ahora Desterrados, es un maestro de la rama de la Alquimia que estudia los venenos y sus respectivos antídotos, mismos que lleva y crea con una máquina de su invención que lleva en su espalda y que tiene una forma rectangular y de la cual salen varios tubos que están conectados a su vez a un traje especial también creado por él. Lleva una máscara idéntica a las que usan los que manejan desechos tóxicos (ustedes saben esa masacra negra con lentes y un respirador con filtro), tiene 5 ojos los dos de la parte superior son verde claro, los de la parte inferior son de color verde oscuro y el de en medio es blanco. Posee además la extraña habilidad de absorber energía de sus oponentes y si estos tienen un corazón muy oscuro puede absorber su energía al 100%.

Gork Jinak el Cuarto Alto Inquisidor, sabe usar muy bien su lanza y un par de armas de fuego mágicas, con las que ha hecho caer a una gran cantidad de enemigos, además tiene habilidades de tecnopatia (puede controlar a las máquinas y computadoras con la mente, así como saber su funcionamiento y ensamblaje). Viste de una manera muy similar a un gánster de los años cincuenta, pues lleva un traje gris con un sombrero de tipo fedora con una pluma negra, y zapatos negros lustrados, lleva una máscara blanca y tiene cuatro ojos los de la parte superior de color amarillo oscuro y los de la parte inferior de color rojo.

Después de ser saludos por su líder este interrogó a Teljadab sobre cómo había logrado liberarlos de su encierro, él le contó todo acerca del mundo de Equestria y de cómo había ideado y llevado a cabo la creación de los Elementos de las Tinieblas.

-No podía esperar menos de ti Teljadab.-Felicito su líder Kada-Itel.

-Una estratagema digna.-Agrego Gork Jinak

-Supiste tomar la mejor elección.-Dijo Yomorko-Itel.

-Gracias a ti tendremos una nueva oportunidad de purificarlo todo jajaja.-Termino por agregar Noroborko.

Entonces el líder de los Desterrados se dirigió a su pueblo y con voz solemne dijo:

-Ha llegado el momento de la gran "purificación" hermanos y hermanas míos, nosotros seremos los heraldos de la verdadera libertad, nosotros los Desterrados de Magishaterra le daremos a toda la existencia lo que realmente necesita.

Luego de decir eso todos los Desterrados comenzaron a recitar su juramento al unísono:

" _ **Nuestro amor esta marchito"**_

" _ **Nuestra fe ha muerto"**_

" _ **Nuestra esperanza nos ha abandonado"**_

" _ **Ya nada tiene sentido"**_

" _ **¡Oíd nuestro clamor!" "Pues todo ha de ser purificado con los fuegos de la destrucción"**_

" _ **Al final no quedara nada, ni la luz, ni la oscuridad, ¡que todo se reduzca a un eterno vacío silente!"**_

Después de este su líder Kada-Itel, les dio órdenes a los Altos Inquisidores de llevarse cada uno un grupo de los suyos y tomar distintas encomiendas. A Yomorko-Itel se le puso a cargo de veinte mil Desterrados y se les ordenó que buscaran un planeta joven en una de las galaxias que sus otrora hermanos Iváyashi de Magishaterra no hubieran explorado y que estuviera en vías de evolución para poder hacerse de recursos naturales, alimentos y agua potable sin ningún problema.

Mientras que a Gork Jinak y a Noroborko le fueron dados quince mil y veinticinco mil Iváyashis caídos respectivamente y se les dio la encomienda de buscar planetas del tipo Mina (es decir planetas donde no se pudo desarrollar la vida, pero que si albergaban una enorme cantidad de minerales útiles a sus propósitos)

Kada-Itel se llevó a más de cien mil de los suyos a una base secreta de los Desterrados en un mundo lejano y que solo ellos conocían su ubicación, para planear el futuro de su gente y más que nada sus siguientes objetivos en su misión de "purificación".

Finalmente y como recompensa por sus servicios a Teljadab el Caballero Elegante se le concedió la libertad de elegir su camino, así como cuatros mil Desterrados a sus órdenes.

Él le dijo a su líder que volvería al metaverso de Equestria donde creo a los Elementos de las Tinieblas y que les "devolvería el favor" a sus habitantes con el regalo de la purificación.

Luego de organizarse los grupos, aquellos que alguna vez fueron Viajeros de Mundos comenzaron a abrir portales y partieron rumbos a sus nuevos objetivos, Teljadab y su grupo fueron los últimos en partir.

Y antes de hacerlo su máscara puso una sonrisa siniestra y dijo:

-Cumpliré mi palabra yo no dañare a su mundo, como dije antes hay otros asuntos más importantes que me conciernen, sin embargo jejeje, no dije nada acerca de mis Elementos de las Tinieblas, ellos buscarán y llevaran el mensaje de la verdadera libertad con los fuegos de la purificación.-Finalizo triunfante.

Y aquello solo era el comienzo de una gran catástrofe, pues un nuevo peligro se acababa de desatar para todos los mundos y sus universos, la amenaza que los líderes de los Clanes de Magishaterra creían haber detenido, había vuelto, los Desterrados habían sido liberados.

* * *

 **Esta historia continuará en: "Crisis en las Equestrias Infinitas", esperen no, jejeje es broma, ¿o tal vez no? ;)**

 **Sin más que decir espero sus comentarios y críticas, hasta pronto y que Yahveh les bendiga y les brinde prosperidad, salud y bienestar.**


End file.
